Balsar
Balsar: (Jon) Growing up was difficult for me. I was born to a family of hardworking, Dragonborn, traders. We were very poor and very un-liked. We were forced to live on the outskirts of the town because of this. I remember seeing my father save up enough money to buy a new cart only to watch it burn that night by the hand of one of the towns’ people. I never understood how people could be so cruel. My brother and I were always picked on. One time we saw some kids playing in the field, laughing, as they all ran around. When we came to join them, they pointed and laughed, as they made fun of us. They even went as far as to throw rocks and beat us with sticks. As we came home crying, I swore I would never let this happen to us again. That night I had a dream. Isara, the god herself, came to me in a dream. She said I could do great things and she knew of a place that would accept me. When I awoke, I told my family of the dream. My parents were shocked, we were not very religious but my parents did teach us of the gods. They couldn’t believe what they were hearing. They were not a fan of me leaving, especially at a young age. They told me I can not leave my responsibilities to the family. I didn’t care; I knew what I had to do. I was going to become a great Paladin. That night, using the cover of darkness, I packed a bag and left. I fought through the forest, determined to find it on my own. I kept having visions of Isara pointing me in the right direction. She kept telling me “this way, you will be safe.” I reached the sanctuary within a days travel. I banged on the door, tired and hungry, hoping someone would let me in. I heard Isara voice say “You have made it,” as the door opened. A Cleric invited me in and took me to their elders. I was asked to tell my story before being asked to wait as the elders discussed. I was again brought back to the room where they made me pledge my allegiance to the church before they sent me on my way to train. When I got to the training grounds, a young dwarf cleric named Grayhammer approached me and told me I was going to be his partner. As we trained, we became close friends. We got to the point where we knew each others moves. We played off each other, casting spells and fighting through all levels of the training grounds in hopes we would make to the tower. After months of training, we were accepted to continue training. The great tower was full of challenges. We had to fight our way through all seven floors, only moving on if we both succeeded. It was hard work but we fought our way through. The high priests blessed us as they sent us on our way to travel the lands spreading the word Isara. Our mission, fend off evil and help the people. Description: Dragonborn Paladin